


Someone You Can Reach Out To

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a ghost/spirit, Allydia friendship, F/M, i suck at summaries, semi-naked cuddling involved between jordan/lydia, she keeps teasing Lydia about Jordan, theories about what is parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison teases Lydia about her feelings for Jordan.</p><p>Or: The developing relationship between Lydia and Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone You Can Reach Out To

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally very inspired by this prompt: **Allison’s ghost following Lydia around, teasing Lydia about how obvious her feelings for Parrish are.[(x)](http://mymarrishheart.tumblr.com/post/98866237963/hey-just-wondering-is-there-a-prompt-from-marrishzone)** But then I developed it much more further and ended up writing this gigantic fic, so it's loosely inspired by that prompt. Dedicated to the lovely mymarrishheart on tumblr who runs the amazing blog marrishzone and this was originally going to be posted on her birthday, but heck, I might write another fic for that since she gave me so many suggestions! But even If I don’t, I hope you like this one. :)

_You’re staring at him again._

Lydia frowns and her eyebrows furrow when she hears Allison’s voice. Her voice sounds so close to the strawberry blonde, that it almost feels like the huntress is hovering over her shoulder. But when Lydia glances to look, no one’s there of course. She hears the brunette giggle though and Lydia shoots her—wherever she is—a harmless glare. “Shut up,” Lydia hisses to her quietly, but apparently audible enough for the deputy to glance up from the bestiary and look at her.  
  
“Did you say something?” Jordan asks, a bit tiredly. Lydia doesn’t blame him for being tired, she is too, especially after finding no leads in what supernatural creature the deputy might be in the past three hours.  
  
“No—I mean,” Lydia pauses, trying to find the right words while Allison chuckles in the background, Lydia being the only one able to hear her laughter.“—I think I might have found something…”  
  
“Oh, lemme see,” Jordan says, scooting his chair closer to her so he can take a look at the information on the laptop screen. He scoots in close enough so that Lydia’s breath hitches because their knees are touching ever so slightly and she can smell the mixture of cologne and minty breath coming from him. She watches as Jordan’s eyebrows furrow and his lips frown as he stares at the screen intently, before remarking in a rather surprised tone, “You think I’m a were-salamander?”  
  
 _No, but she thinks you’re really hot_ , Allison pipes in again, and Lydia swears she can imagine her grinning.  _I don’t blame her though, since you are pretty cute.  
_  
Lydia opens her mouth to say something to Allison, but quickly stops herself, remembering that if she said anything, Jordan might think she’s crazy. Actually no, Jordan would  _never_ think she’s crazy, heck, before he was thrown into the supernatural loop, he was adamant that she was psychic. Lydia thought that was cute. “Well…Not really,” Lydia finally says, crinkling her nose. “But we might as well start somewhere?”  
  
Jordan looks at her, giving her a half smile. “I kinda liked the Kanima better.” Then he pauses, scratching his brow questioningly. “Wait, what’s a Kanima  _again?_ ”  
  
Lydia can’t help but laugh, which makes Jordan smile even wider because it’s been a while since Lydia’s laughed so genuinely. The whole benefactor situation barely finished a week or two prior and Lydia knew how stressed out she was during that time, with trying to crack the dead pool and almost being killed by Brunski—but of course she wasn’t, because Jordan had saved her at just the right time. And no matter how many times Lydia thinks about it, she will never understand why he killed a man for her. No one has ever done that for her before.  
  
But that’s a question for some other day, she thinks, her eyes redirecting back to the laptop screen but as soon as she clicks another page, a yawn escapes from her, making Jordan glance at her and then at the clock. It’s practically midnight.  “Hey, it’s getting late. And you’re tired. Let me take you home,” Jordan says with concern written clearly on his expression, which makes Lydia smile softly because she hasn’t had someone worry about her in a long time.   
  
“But, Jordan—” she starts to argue, but before she can say anything further, another yawn escapes from her, making him chuckle. Lydia frowns, “Alright, fine. But tomorrow, I’m not leaving until I get a reasonable theory that doesn’t involve  _scaly reptiles_.”  
  
Jordan grins. “I can work with that.”  
  
Lydia closes the laptop screen and is about to grab for the bestiary when she accidently touches Jordan’s fingers, who was also reaching for the book too, making them both jump at the sudden contact as the book falls to the ground. They both bend down to reach for it at the same time, which makes things even more awkward because their heads bump together, making both of them wince at the same time. This then leads to small giggles and low chuckles at their own clumsiness but as soon as Lydia’s eyes meet Jordan’s, her cheeks immediately grow hot because she realizes—and she’s sure, he realizes too—how close her lips are to his.  
  
And then, as if on  _cue_ , she hears Allison’s muffled voice in the background, “ _Now kiss._ ”  
  
This makes Lydia blush hard and Jordan must have noticed because he quickly apologizes, “S-Sorry” and proceeds to pick up the book before finally standing up. Lydia gets up soon after, brushing down the creases from her skirt.  
  
“I’m…going to go clock out, I’ll meet you at the car?” Jordan says, to which Lydia nods quickly and starts walking out the station.  
  
Allison clicks her tongue when Lydia reaches his cruiser.  _When did Lydia Martin start blushing over guys?_  
  
Lydia doesn’t say anything, because she honestly doesn’t know.

 

**

 

She’s never ever felt like this before. Not with Jackson, not with Aiden, heck, not even with Stiles, who she might have had feelings for. She can’t remember the last time she felt her heart flutter or the last time she felt herself  _blush_  over a guy, because Lydia Martin doesn’t get flustered.  
  
But then a certain baby faced deputy comes along and pretty much changes all that.  
  
Because ever since Lydia started helping Jordan in trying to figure out what he is along with spending more time with him, the strawberry blonde can’t help but enjoy his company. It’s been a long time since she finally doesn’t feel alone anymore, as if Jordan is filling the empty void in her with the way he talks to her, the way he listens to her, clinging on to every word she says, and most importantly, the way he respects her like no guy ever has.  
  
She doesn’t even know him that well—this quite normal, quite handsome deputy of Beacon Hills, yet Lydia can’t help but feel connected to him.  
  
 _He’s someone you can reach out to_ , Allison always says to her.  
  
And Lydia wants to believe it.  
  
Lydia started to hear her best friend’s voice the day after Meredith was killed. Actually, before she heard her voice, she heard Aiden’s. It was the middle of the night, Lydia had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep, but just as she was starting to doze off, she heard him.  
  
 _I’m sorry Lydia. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to be the bad guy.  
  
_ She jolted up in her bed at that point, looking around her room cautiously. She called out his name, once, twice, three times, before admitting defeat. Lydia never heard him after that, making her thing it was just her imagination. But then she started hearing Allison, and Lydia thinks she scared him away.  
  
Only Lydia can talk to Allison, and although the strawberry blonde is unbelievably grateful for it, it’s not the same. It’s not the same because Lydia can’t feel Allison. She can’t touch her. She can’t hug her, she can’t feel the warmness of her skin, the beating of her heart,  _nothing_. It’s not the same because when Lydia’s with the pack, no one knows that Allison is lingering in the background, watching them all. Smiling at Scott or glancing at Stiles, who Lydia knows will probably never be the same again.  
  
 _Tell Stiles it wasn’t his fault,_  Allison told her one night.  _Tell Scott I love him always_ , she said one morning.  _Tell Kira she is perfect for Scott. Tell Malia she looks cute in my shorts. Tell Derek I’m sorry.  
  
_ And Lydia always delivered these messages, her friends oblivious to the fact that they’re truly from Allison.  
  
 _Wear the red blouse with that skirt. He likes you in red. I’ve noticed._  
  
Lydia tries her best to hold back a smile. Ever since Allison’s been here, she’s been teasing Lydia about Jordan, making assumptions of whatever their relationship is, which the strawberry blonde doesn’t really mind hearing, although she’d never admit it. Lydia grabs the blue blouse from the closet instead, just to irritate her. “I don’t care if he likes me,” the strawberry blonde says bluntly, even though she knows she’s lying through her teeth.  
  
 _I never said he liked you. I just said he likes you in red. Who’s the one making assumptions now, Lyds? Hm?_  
  
“Ally!” Lydia huffs, grabbing the closest thing she can find—which is a pair of jeans—and tossing them at the corner of her room, because she swears her voice was coming from that direction. The jeans of course, just hit the wall and fall to the ground.  
  
She laughs.  _I wasn’t even standing there. Oh, and next time, I’m totally locking the two of you in the break room._  
  
Lydia rolls her eyes, as she tosses the blue blouse aside, ultimately deciding on the red.

 

**

  
  
Chris Argent didn’t just leave Lydia a bestiary.   
  
The strawberry blonde raises the bow, pulling the bowstring back with her right hand as she aims for the target she pinned up on the tree trunk in the woods. She’s just about to let go and shoot the arrow, when…  
  
 _You’re not relaxing_. Lydia can imagine Allison biting her fingernails, something she did whenever she was nervous.  _Just…forget everything around you. Focus on nothing except the center of the target._  
  
“I am,” Lydia counters with a slightly annoyed tone as she draws the bow again. “I am the poster child of focus.”  
  
 _Of course you are._  
  
Lydia stands upright in a firm, yet comfortable stance. She holds her bow arm outwards toward the target, her inner elbow parallel to the ground, her hand drawn towards her anchor point. But this is where Lydia always messes up. Her arrow is in perfect position to hit the bullseye, yet when Lydia goes to release the arrow, something in her tenses up, making her whole mind go foggy as she ends up remembering back to the day in Oaktree, where she screamed Allison’s name. Her breath hitches, her eyes close, and the arrow releases from her fingertips but going nowhere close to the bullseye.  
  
“I didn’t know you were into archery.”  
  
Her eyes open and she finds herself staring into green ones. Calm, brilliant, green eyes. Jordan picks up the arrow that fell to the ground in front of him and walks over to her, handing it back to her. “What are you doing here?” She asks him.  
  
“Well, I—” he pauses, brows furrowing. “I was just patrolling the area.”  
  
Lydia arches a brow at him, amused. “Are you sure you aren’t following me around,  _deputy?_ ” Her voice is teasing.  
  
The tips of Jordan’s ears go red as he runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. She watches as his mouth goes dry, unable to answer, before he changes the topic. “I used to do a little archery when I was younger, as a boy scout.”  
  
Lydia gives him an appreciative eyebrow raise. “A boy scout? That’s cute.” She doesn’t see what his expression is because she’s drawing her bow again, but when she hears Allison say,  _he’s so into you_ , she can just imagine the deputy’s face burning up.  
  
“…I used to be bad at it at first though,” she hears him say, and she doesn’t realize when he moved behind her until she feels his hands lightly on her shoulders, fixing her stance. Surprisingly, Lydia doesn’t tense up. She actually feels herself relax against his touch. “They told me to clear my mind, to relax, but I couldn’t. So instead, I focused on something that did make me relax. A happy memory, something or someone you can reach out to.”  
  
“Like an anchor,” Lydia finds herself say  
  
“You’re your own anchor, Lydia.” Jordan whispers, as he steps back from her.  
  
And Lydia wants to believe it.   
  
She thinks back, far back to a memory, a happy memory, passing by all the dark ones that have haunted her and will keep on haunting her. At first, Lydia thinks she doesn’t have a happy memory, that it’s almost impossible for her to remember when she was truly very happy, but then she finds it. She finds it and she runs with it, her fingers finally relaxing on the bowstring as she releases the arrow. It spirals perfectly and hits the target—bullseye.  
  
Lydia’s eyes widen with glee as a large smile forms on her lips. “I did it!” She exclaims, turning around and without thinking twice, pulling Jordan into an embrace.   
  
The deputy’s surprised by her sudden gesture, but he smiles at the strawberry blonde and reciprocates the hug, wrapping his arms softly around her back. “Yeah, you did,” he whispers.  
  
And Lydia stays like that, in his arms, even though she knows she should probably pull back, but Jordan doesn’t seem to mind, so she rests her head on his chest and wishes she can stay like this for a while.  
  
 _I approve_ , she hears Allison whisper against her ear.  _Well, as long as he’s not a freaking salamander. God. You’ve had enough of lizard boyfriends._

 

**

 

She really needs to stop wearing skirts. And heels. And she probably needs to check the weather report more often. But then again, Lydia doesn’t know when her banshee powers are going to take her to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of one of the worst storms of the year, drenched to the bone with a mutilated dead body. Allison told her to stop, to stay in the warmth of her bed, to not got, but the voices in Lydia’s head were louder than Allison’s pleas. But her best friend followed her anyways, because even in death, Allison would follow Lydia to the ends of the earth. Lydia walked through mud, wet gravel, damp forest floor, and by the time she gets to the abandoned warehouse where she finds the body, her hair is soaked and her clothes cling to her small frame. The body is bloodily cut in half, making Allison cringe. The banshee, on the other hand, doesn’t react, because she’s used to seeing the dead bodies by now.  
  
 _Call Jordan_ , Allison tells her. And she does. Because he’s the first person Lydia calls nowadays whenever she’s in banshee mode.   
  
Allison disappears as soon as Jordan arrives. Not because she wants to leave them alone—well Lydia believes that’s partially the reason—but because she likes to linger in the background, watching them from afar and putting in her two cents every once in a while, and Lydia doesn’t mind that. Because when alive, Allison never had the chance to do such things.  _They_ never had the chance to do such things, because when they weren’t dealing with a psychopath alpha, it was a kanima. And if it wasn’t a kanima, it was the darach or an evil trickster spirit. In other words, they never had the chance to talk about normal things, normal things that normal teenager girls usually talk about.   
  
So, Allison is taking full advantage of doing it now.   
  
When Lydia is safe in the police cruiser, Jordan turns the heat up a notch, making the car warm and toasty in a matter of a few minutes as they drive through the flooded streets, the rain pattering harshly on the windshield. Lydia’s snuggled in Jordan’s police jacket, which she really wants to just steal because it’s comfy and makes her feel safe, but she knows that doing that would make it seem like he’s her boyfriend—which he isn’t, and that makes her wonder what their relationship is. Friends? More than friends? Lydia doesn’t mind the latter.  
  
Suddenly, Jordan’s cell phone rings. He pulls over to the side, like the law abiding deputy he is, and answers it. As he talks to whom Lydia assumes is the sheriff, the strawberry blonde redirects her gaze out the window, getting lost in the tiny water droplets sliding down the glass. As Jordan tells the Sheriff about the body she found— _looks like something a newly turned werewolf could do—_ Lydia thinks about the happy memory she thought of back in the woods and smiles to herself.  
  
“I have bad news,” Jordan says when he hangs up the phone.  
  
“It can’t possibly be worse than what I’ve already been through,” Lydia replies with good humor.  
  
Jordan frowns. He doesn’t find the fact that she’s drenched to the bone and on the verge of getting pneumonia funny. “The Sheriff just told me that the main road is overflooded and doesn’t advise anyone driving through that. So…I can’t take you home.”  
  
Reading his mind ahead of time, Lydia smiles and says, “So to the station it is then.”  
  
Jordan nods and then hands her his phone. “You should call your Mom?”  
  
“Right,” Lydia says, although she rather not. It’s not that Lydia doesn’t want her Mom to care about her, she does, she very much does want someone caring over her, but Lydia knows to keep her distance for her mother’s own protection from the supernatural. Sure, Stiles’ father already knew and so did Scott’s mom, but Lydia rather not let her mother get into this mess. She couldn’t afford to lose another person in her life. She reaches for his cell phone, their fingers brushing against each other again.  
  
“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Jordan breathes.  
  
Lydia smirks. “That’s what happens when you walk to the middle of nowhere during the rainiest night of the year.”  
  
Jordan frowns, and without saying anything else, he gently takes her hands in his own—and Lydia loves how he touches her so caringly—balling them up into fists and holding them within before bringing them close to his mouth, where he then blows hot air on her freezing skin, his lips slightly brushing against her skin. Lydia feels a spark of warmth flood through her body by the unexpected gesture, and she’s pretty sure it’s not only because of the hot air defrosting her fingers.   
  
 _Aren’t you going to ask him to warm the rest of your body?_ Allison’s teasing voice echoes through Lydia’s ears, making her blush. Instead of that, Lydia says in a playful voice, “I didn’t know the deputy had  _moves._ ”    
  
Jordan chuckles, giving her a smile that makes Lydia’s heart skip a beat. “Even if I had moves,  _which I don’t_ , they don’t attract anyone,” he says casually.  
  
“Except supernatural creatures,” Lydia says without thinking twice and Allison quickly follows up after by saying,  _you’re technically a supernatural creature too, Lyds.  
  
_ Jordan realizes it before she does because he stops blowing hot air on her hands and the tips of his ears turn red. And before things can turn anymore awkward, Lydia quickly musters, “—And Stiles. I mean, he did say he likes you and that he was going to keep you.”   
  
“Right,” Jordan says as he finally lets go of her hands, placing them back on the steering wheel. There’s a momentary awkward silence hanging in the air between them and Lydia wants to kick herself in the face. “So—um, we should probably get going to the station then? And get you out of those clothes—Wait,  _no_ ,  _that’s not what I meant_ —” Jordan’s whole face turns beet red and Lydia can’t help but giggle.  
  
“ _I get what you mean Jordan_ ,” she reassures him with a rather mischievous smile, making the deputy nod and swallow hard before finally stepping on the engine and cruising down the flooded road.

                                                       

**

 

The police station is mostly empty, except for an officer sitting at the front desk who looks absolutely bored out of his mind. After the dead pool, the Sheriff made sure to cut some slack for his deputies, because Lydia knows that a lot of them have been up for countless hours, but no one more than Jordan. And top that with finding out you’re a supernatural and almost being burned alive by one of your own co-workers, the deputy has been through a lot of stress the past few weeks, and Lydia knows it will continue like that until they find out what he is.  
  
Lydia walks into the station with Jordan following behind her, the two receiving awkward stares from the guy sitting at the front desk. She hears Jordan audibly swallow behind her as he tells the deputy to take the night off because he’ll take his shift. Lydia frowns, knowing that Jordan doesn’t need anymore shifts, but the officer doesn’t even hesitate to try and convince him otherwise, because he happily gathers his things and leaves without another word.  
  
When Jordan sees Lydia frowning disapprovingly at him, he sighs and gives her a reassuring smile. “It’s not like I can go home either,” he tells her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“True. But when was the  _last time_  you had a good night of sleep?” She asks him seriously.  
  
“I can ask you the same exact question,” Jordan says with a playful smirk.  
  
The two of them walk into the break room, where Lydia instantly heads over to the couch, which is much more comfy than she thought, as she sits down and shivers from the cold, while huddling closer into Jordan’s jacket for warmth.  
  
“I’ll make you some coffee, black with two sugars right?” he asks, glancing at her over his shoulder.   
  
Lydia nods and gives him a trembling smile, because he remembered. A few minutes later, Jordan walks over with the brewed coffee which the strawberry blonde takes gingerly, letting the warm steam waft up and over her cold lips. “Thanks,” she says before taking a sip.  
  
“Of course.” Jordan smiles and places his own coffee down on the table. “I’m going to go see if there’s any dry clothes around that you can wear, they’ll probably be a bit big on you but—”  
  
“—It’s better than staying in this,” Lydia finishes, glancing down at her wet shirt and skirt. She’s  _so_  lucky that she isn’t wearing anything white.  
  
Jordan nods. “I’ll be right back,” he tells her before walking towards the door.  
  
Lydia finds her gaze giving him a once over, admiring the way his uniform just looked so damn good on him, and she’s relieved that Allison can’t read her mind, otherwise she’d find the dirty thoughts starting to form in it. When the deputy turns the knob of the door to open it, his eyes widen when he finds it locked. “ _What the hell_ ,” Jordan mumbles, trying to open it a bit more forcefully this time, but it still wouldn’t budge.  
  
“It’s locked?” Lydia asks, walking over to him now, a tinge of panic evident in her voice. “ _Why is it locked?_ ”  
  
“I have no idea…,” Jordan says, eyebrows furrowed as he starts pounding on the door with his fist, hoping someone would hear them. “I don’t even think you can lock it from the outside!”  
  
That’s when Lydia’s eyes widened as she understood.  _Allison_ , she thinks, remembering how the brunette told her that she was going to lock the two of them in the break room next time. Lydia doesn’t know whether to feel grateful, because she’s  _alone_  with Jordan, or annoyed because she’s in wet clothes and so fucking cold.   
  
“Y-You told that deputy to go home,” she suddenly reminds Jordan with chattering teeth. “I-I don’t think there’s anyone else here besides us…”  
  
And just when they thought things couldn’t get any worse, there’s a trembling roar of thunder from outside, making Lydia jump and cling to Jordan, because although she might be indifferent to dead corpses by now, thunder on the other hand, She  _fucking_  hated. The thunder roars again, this time louder and making the lights flicker overhead until finally completely going out. They stand in the darkness, Lydia still holding on to Jordan’s arm.  
  
“Oh god _,_  Lydia,  _you’re freezing_ ,” she hears him say as he turns back around so that he’s facing her and pulling her into his arms. Jordan rubs his hands in fast soothing circles around her back, trying to make some friction to warm her up.  
  
“You think so?” Lydia says sharply, burying her face in Jordan’s chest, trying to revel in his body warmth.   
  
“I think there’s a flashlight somewhere around here…,” Jordan says, his grasp around Lydia suddenly loosening.  
  
Lydia holds on to him tighter in response. “Don’t even  _think_  about letting go,” she warns him threateningly.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here, Lydia.” His hold on her tightens again as he pulls the freezing girl closer to him. Jordan moves them awkwardly away from the door and toward the couch as he continues to rub his hands around her back. And if Lydia wasn’t thinking so much about how cold she is, she’d be much more appreciative of Jordan’s hands running over her body.  
  
After a while, Lydia finally speaks up, her voice barely a whisper. “This isn’t working.”  
  
Jordan hums thoughtfully, his chin resting on the top of her head. “I know. Have any better ideas?”  
  
Now that Lydia thinks about it, she  _does_ , actually. “Take off your clothes _._ ”  
  
Jordan’s hands stop rubbing her and she knows that he knows  _exactly_ what she’s talking about. “Are you sure about that?” He asks her.  
  
Lydia moves a tiny bit so that she’s looking up at him, and although the room is pitch mark, she can still make out his features and the somewhat surprised expression on his face. “Cuddling naked—or well,  _almost_  naked, can warm you up faster than a fleece sweater.”  
  
Jordan doesn’t say anything for a few moments, and Lydia thinks,  _stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid._ But then Jordan speaks and his answer shocks her, “Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
He starts taking his clothes off first—which Lydia is slightly grateful of— until he’s standing in front of her in just his boxers. Lydia’s eyes sweep over his well toned figure, and even though it’s pitch dark, she’s pretty sure he knows she’s staring. Finally looking away, she works out of her own clothes, slipping the still wet shirt over her head and tossing it to the side, before moving to her skirt. She zips out of it gracefully, until she almost trips over the fabric pooled around her feet, stumbling and extending out her hand, which Jordan catches so she doesn’t fall. Their gazes meet in the darkness and Lydia nods in thanks. Her other hand that he isn’t holding goes to unclasp her bra, but Jordan stops her. “Only…if you want,” he says, slowly.  
  
Lydia smiles. Her hand retreats and she stays in her bra and underwear.  
  
They lie down on the couch together, Lydia’s back pressed closely against Jordan’s chest, so that they’re spooning. A surge of warmth immediately floods through Lydia’s body that she shivers slightly. She feels Jordan’s hands hovering over her waist, hesitating on whether to hold her, and it’s only when Lydia puts her hand over his that she feels his warm fingers touch against her soft skin, an electrifying spark traveling down her spine. Jordan’s grip eventually eases comfortably around her waist and Lydia gets used to the way their breathing syncs together against the sporadic beating of the rain outside. She decides she likes this feeling. The feeling of skin on skin, like burning heat on frozen ice, while Jordan’s thumb slowly caresses back and forth against the skin on her stomach.   
  
Lydia feels strangely at peace.  
  
And they stay silent like that, but it’s not an awkward silence, it’s a kind of silence that Lydia revels in. It’s not anywhere near to when she used to cuddle with Jackson after sex, because Jackson didn’t really do cuddling, and Aiden? There was no time for cuddling with him.  
  
Suddenly, Lydia feels one of Jordan’s hand slowly slide away from her waist, trailing up her arm to her shoulder. His fingers trace against her skin and she knows what he’s doing. His fingers are touching the scar she has there, from when Peter mauled her during winter formal, but Jordan already knows that. Lydia also knows that if Jordan had the chance, he’d kill Peter. She once heard him say it, to Chris Argent before he left, and she remembers seeing the anger clear on his face, and for some reason, it pleasantly overwhelmed her. The thought of someone getting angry for  _her_ , because she never had the chance to get angry for herself.  
  
A small sigh escapes from Lydia when she feels Jordan’s lips brush against the skin there, against the scar, and the strawberry blonde nearly melts into him. And she wouldn’t mind if Jordan tilts her chin so that she’s facing him and then kisses her with those warm lips of hers. She wouldn’t mind if he kisses more than just her lips, if his hands touch more than just her waist, but she knows better than to keep such hopes up, because Jordan is a gentleman. So when his hands crawl back around her waist while pulling her a little bit closer to him, Lydia decides she’s okay with just that too.  
  
“Jordan?”   
  
She feels his breath against the back of her neck. “Yeah?”  
  
Lydia doesn’t know whether it’s right for her to ask, but she’s curious, so she does it anyways. “…Back in the forest when you told me to reach out to something or someone…What did you reach out to?”   
  
Jordan answers more easily than she expected. “My father.” When Lydia doesn’t say anything, he continues, “He was in the army too. That was mainly the reason why I joined too. He…passed away when I was young so I wasn’t able to spend too much time with him.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lydia whispers.  
  
“The memory I chose involved him,” he says, nostalgically. “It was Christmas morning. I was thirteen, and usually every year, no matter what happens, my father comes home for Christmas. But that year, my mother and I learned that he couldn’t come home and I was so upset. I was upset at him and upset at myself for being upset at him, because deep down I knew it wasn’t his fault.”  
  
Lydia imagines a younger Jordan, a tiny Jordan standing in front of a large Christmas tree on Christmas morning, wearing superhero PJs. She  _needs_  a picture of that. “…Did he come home in the end?” Lydia asks, curiously.  
  
“Yeah, he did.” Jordan lets out a small chuckle and Lydia smiles. “I don’t think I ever cried so hard before, when I saw him at the doorstep. That was my favorite Christmas. That was also his last.”  
  
Lydia feels her breath hitch. Jordan doesn’t have to say anything more for Lydia to know that a thirteen year old Jordan wouldn’t be spending anymore Christmases with his father. She doesn’t know what to say, so she says nothing. The drift into silence again and even though it seemed reasonable for Jordan to ask her what she reached out to, Lydia knows that Jordan knows that he doesn’t need to ask her because if she wanted to tell him, she would. And so she did.  
  
“I reached out to Allison,” she says quietly. Jordan takes a deep breath before exhaling to show that he’s listening. “I thought about all the times we were together. Before we were pulled into the supernatural world. Before our worlds came crashing down on us. Before we started losing people…” She lets out a small whimper, as she tries to hold in the pain, but she doesn’t even realize that Jordan’s shifted her so that he’s cradling her in his arms and she has her face buried in his shoulder, still trying to hold it in.  _Don’t break down, don’t break down, don’t break down_ , she’s thinking.   
  
She wonders if Allison can hear her.  
  
Jordan brings a hand up to her hair, running it softly through his fingers. “It’s okay,” he whispers. “ _Let down your walls._ ”  
  
And for once, Lydia does.

 

**

 

  
Two hours later, and Allison stands in the room, watching them. She smiles. Lydia’s fast asleep and so is the deputy, and for the first time in a long time she’s able to see her best friend sleep soundlessly. The huntress extends her hand out, stroking a stray strand away from Lydia’s face. The strawberry blonde doesn’t even flinch. “You deserve the world,” she whispers, leaning down and softly kissing Lydia’s temple.  
  
Her gaze then turns to Jordan, and for once, Allison is happy because she knows that Lydia is with the right guy this time. “God, please don’t be a kanima or something,” Allison says with a frown. Then she smiles sheepishly, “And don’t even think about hurting her. Not that you will, because I’ve been watching you long enough to know that you won’t break her heart like the others. Like me. I can’t be there for her anymore—and thank god, you guys can’t see me crying right now—” Allison wipes away the stray tears falling down her cheeks, “But you can.  _You can be someone she can reach out to_.” Without thinking twice, Allison’s fingers stroke across Jordan’s hair. “I don’t even know you that well. But, for some reason, I feel like I can trust you.”  
  
Then, Jordan’s eyes flutter open.  
  
Allison jumps back, completely surprised. Jordan’s staring right at her as if he can actually _see_  her.  _Can he?_ When his eyes widen and his eyebrows raise at her, the huntress has the answer to her question.  
  
“Allison…?” He breathes.  
  
If she had a heart, she’s sure it would have skipped a beat, because Allison has no idea what’s going on. But for her own sake, she manages to muster up a decoy. “You’re dreaming,” she says, managing a small smile towards his direction.  
  
Jordan looks at her tiredly. “I am?”  
  
Allison nods, waving her hands over his eyes as if she’s some dream fairy. “Yes, now go back to sleep.”  
  
Jordan’s about to happily oblige, his eyes closing, but Allison stops him. “Wait!”  
  
The deputy hums, arching an eyebrow. “Yes?”  
  
“Since you’re awake, I might as well tell you.  _Take care of her_ ,” she says, her voice and features softening. “Or I’ll fucking haunt you in your sleep.”  
  
Jordan stares at her for a moment, eyes widened and surprised. But then he gives her a sheepish smile. “I wouldn’t hurt her for the world,” he whispers.  
  
Allison smiles. “And one more thing.”  
  
Sleep starts to overwhelm Jordan again, his eyes fluttering as his head rests back on the sofa cushion. He can still make out the blurry figure of Allison though.  
  
 _Don’t tell her you saw me._  
  
It takes his mind a few minutes to register what just happened, but when Jordan finally does, he opens his eyes abruptly, quickly scanning his surroundings. He blinks once, twice, but it’s too late.  
  
She’s gone.

 

**

   
  
A few days after Lydia and Jordan were locked in the break room of the police station, Jordan takes Lydia bowling. He gets his ass kicked of course, because Lydia is just amazing at everything, and when Jordan goes to the counter to pay for another game, he sees her.

  
Or he thinks he does.  
  
He doesn’t see her face clearly because her hair is cascading like a curtain covering it, but he swears that’s her. Her hair is the same dark brown—almost black, and she’s even wearing the same thing she was wearing in his dream. But when Jordan looks back at the cashier to collect his change and then glances back toward the booth, she’s gone.  
  
The second time is much more embarrassing.  
  
It’s a few weeks later and he’s at the grocery store with Lydia because they’re helping Stiles plan his father’s surprise party. When Lydia ends up trotting toward the drinks aisle while Jordan picks up the chips, he  _feels_  her presence. Turning around, he looks past the people in the aisle and sees a girl walking away. He’s about to go follow her, but then Lydia comes back and drags him to the checkout lane.  
  
The party is suppose to be held at Lydia’s house, so when they drive back there and start bringing the groceries in the kitchen, the strawberry blonde leans against the kitchen threshold, her arms behind her back and a smug look on her face.  
  
Jordan looks at her, eyebrow arched. “What?”  
  
“Why do you need so many?” She asks, a devious look crossing her features.  
  
“ _Need so many what?_ ”  
  
Lydia reveals what she was hiding behind her arms and Jordan’s face turns the deepest red  _ever_. She’s not holding one packet of condoms, not two, but  _three_. “I think there’s another one still in the car,” she says, head cocked to the side.  
  
“Oh m-my god, Lydia I don’t know how—”  
  
“I don’t need an explanation  _deputy_ ,” Lydia cuts him off, her voice coming off as playful. “In fact, I think we should start putting these to  _use_. Don’t you think?”  
  
And somewhere along the way from sweeping Lydia off her feet and carrying her to bed, to placing burning kisses on every inch of her bare body, Jordan swears he hears:  
  
 _You can thank me later.  
  
_ The third time it happens is when Jordan finally realizes it’s not his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
It’s close to midnight and he’s sitting his bed unable to sleep. So he does the last thing he thought he would do. He calls out to  _her_. “Do you know what I am?” He asks out loud in the empty room.  
  
 _Of course. I’m an Argent._  
  
Allison doesn’t appear, but Jordan can hear her voice loud and clear. “…Are you going to tell me?” Jordan asks next, his eyes glancing warily around his room.  
  
 _Hm. Nope.  
  
_ Jordan’s eyebrows furrow, slightly annoyed. “Might I ask why not?”  
  
 _Because Lydia will figure it out. I know she will._

  
  
**

 

  
And Allison was right, because Lydia did figure it out, surprisingly faster than Jordan thought. Because three days after Jordan had a chat with the spirit of her best friend, Lydia Martin comes striding into the police station, wide smile on her lips as her heels click against the floor in some sort of rhythm. She walks straight into Jordan’s office, bestiary in hand, and the whole world in her eyes as she tells him:  
  
“I know what you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know, I heavily theorize that Jordan Parrish is a Barghest or in other words, a Hellhound. You may read my theory here: **[(x)](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com/post/97100770932/what-is-parrish)** Although I never stated in the fic what Jordan is, I played around a lot with Barghest theory. I didn’t use any of the evidence I provided in my theory, but instead I used something I read just a while ago. The fact that Barghests/Hellhounds are considered as guards of the entrances to the world of the dead and also undertake duties such as hunting lost souls. I used that information and thought, wouldn’t it be interesting if Jordan could see Allison? I don’t know if seeing spirits/ghosts can be defined as “lost souls” but like I said, I played around a lot with the whatisparrish theory and this was ultimately the outcome. Feel free to share your theories with me or just squeal over marrish with me on [tumblr!](http://lostmemoria.tumblr.com)


End file.
